Birth of a Firebird
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: Cortex creates a new laser, claiming he has the PERFECT plan to rid himself of Crash Bandioot. He wants to use the laser on one of his minions to make them more powerful, but first, he needs a test subject for it. Dingodile then makes a regretful - and life changing - decision volunteering...


**Crash Bandicoot: Birth of a Firebird **

N. Gin was very curious about Dr. Cortex. He was acting very strange lately. He actually seemed..._happy_...and his evil laughs were randomly heard in the middle of the night.

One morning, N. Gin quietly stepped over to Cortex's laboratory, and peeked inside. Inside, Cortex was working on a new laser type of thing.

"Whoa..." N. Gin whispered. He walked inside the room and said, "Hey Cortex—"

"AAAAAHHH!" Cortex screamed. He quickly turned around and saw N. Gin. "Oh! N. Gin...you startled me!" he said.

"Sheesh...are you okay? When was the last time you've slept?" N. Gin asked.

"I don't remember...I think about 3 days ago..." Cortex said, thinking. He resumed working on his laser.

N. Gin stared at him, then slowly walked closer to him. "Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cortex screamed again.

"For the love of Pete, I'm just asking a simple question!" N. Gin yelled.

"Oh, you mean this thing! Well, I've FINALLY come up with a way to defeat Crash—" Cortex began.

"OH boy..." N. Gin interrupted, rolling his eyes. "THIS is gonna be a train wreck!"

"Hey, I'm not finished talking yet!" Cortex yelled. "For many days I've been working on this laser, and I"m sure 100% that will have enough power to destroy Crash Bandicoot! So I don't wanna hear any of your negative comments!"

"Well, what does the laser DO?" N. Gin asked.

"If you zap a person with this laser, it will give them incredible strength and power—enough to defeat Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex yelled.

"So, you're gonna shoot it at yourself, or what...?" N. Gin asked.

Cortex smiled deviously. "Nope...I just need the perfect test subject to use it on..." he said.

N. Gin's eyes went wide. "AND I'm outta here!" he said quickly as he ran out of the room.

Cortex rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone run away scared when I say I need a test subject for my inventions?" he yelled.

Suddenly, Dingodile walked into the room angrily. Cortex turned around, then gasped with delight.

_Dingodile! Why didn't I think of him before? He's one of my most intelligent minions, AND he's very loyal to me! He'd be the PERFECT test subject... _Cortex thought to himself.

Dingodile took off his flamethrower, then threw it in the trash can. "Seriously, you NEED to tell Tiny to stop breaking my flamethrower! That's the 4th time this week!" he yelled at Cortex.

Cortex didn't pay any attention to a word he said, and just stared at him. Slowly, he began to smile that devious smile of his again.

Dingodile looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Dingodile...I need to ask you a VERY important favor..." Cortex said.

"Anything; what is it?" Dingodile asked.

"How would you like to be the test subject for my new laser invention?" Cortex asked. He couldn't help but smile evilly.

Dingodile knew that smile of his, and grew nervous. _I DEFINITELY came in at the wrong time..._ he thought to himself. "Um...you know I'd love too...but...uh...I think I just heard Ripper Roo calling me! COMING!" he yelled, rushing over to the door.

Before he could escape, Cortex pressed a button on his remote, and the door automatically shut. Dingodile gasped.

Cortex smiled at him, then said, "Just think, Dingodile...after this laser hits you, you're gonna LIKE what it does, TRUST me! You'll be the very best creation I have EVER made! You'll even be strong enough to destroy Crash Bandicoot!"

Dingodile wanted to believe Cortex; he really did. But he afraid, because of all of the past failures that Cortex has done. Dingodile thought Cortex read his mind, because he said, "Forget about my past failures; THIS creation will work. I _guarantee_ it!"

Dingodile slowly looked at the laser, then back at Cortex. _I can defeat Crash Bandicoot..._ he thought to himself. He kinda liked the sound of that. _For once, _I_ can be in control...that'll show those stupid Bandicoots not to mess with me! _

He smiled, then turned back to Cortex. "Alright...I'll do it," he said. "As long as you PROMISE me I will NOT die, okay?"

"Oh I promise! I promise..." Cortex said. "Now...stand right here."

"Okay..." Dingodile said, standing where he pointed. He closed his eyes, still pretty nervous.

Cortex ran over to his laser, and started pressing some buttons.

Pretty soon, a large beam came out of the laser, and hit Dingodile. Dingodile yelled in pain, and held his head.

Cortex just laughed evilly, pulling a lever. Pretty soon, the whole room began to get brighter and brighter, and the power of the laser was so powerful that it made Cortex smack into the wall.

Dingodile fell to the ground, and moments later, the bright light finally disappeared.

Cortex slowly got up off the ground, still laughing. "Woo! That was fun!" he said.

Suddenly, the door fell down, and there was N. Gin. "CORTEX! WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screamed. He gasped when he saw the room was completely destroyed, and Dingodile was on the ground, unconscious. "You tested the laser on Dingodile?" N. Gin yelled.

"You should've seen it! That moron fell for it! That was a blast, woo! Ha, get it? BLAST!" Cortex said, and he started laughing all over again.

"But-but-but CORTEX—" N. Gin panicked.

"Quiet! Now that I have the PERFECT sidekick, Crash Bandicoot will finally be ELIMINATED!" Cortex yelled. He laughed evilly, then he cracked up and fell to the ground.

"WOW. You SERIOUSLY need to get some sleep..." N. Gin said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Dingodile finally began to wake up. "What happened...?" he asked himself. He got up, and looked around. He was in a dark room, and couldn't see a door anywhere. "What's going on?" he asked himself. He then remembered about the laser incident, and quickly looked at himself. Nothing seemed to change about him.<p>

"Where am I?" he said, out loud.

"In my battle arena," a voice answered back to him.

Dingodile shuddered, then slowly turned around, facing Cortex, who was behind a glass window.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Dingodile asked.

"Of course, I want to witness the power that I gave you!" Cortex replied. "Soon—VERY soon—we can defeat that wretched bandicoot FOREVER!"

"We? What do you mean we?" Dingodile asked. "I thought I was going to do this myself!"

"Ha! Yourself? With that much power, how can I expect that you won't turn against me?" Cortex yelled.

Dingodile froze with anger. "YOU...You're taking ADVANTAGE of me?" he yelled.

"I'm an evil scientist, what do you _expect? _Never trust your own creation, I always say," Cortex said. "But don't blame me; blame CRASH! I mean, he was one of the very first creations I have ever made, and right off the bat he—"

"SHUT...UP!" Dingodile screamed so loud, he startled Cortex. Cortex's smile completely vanished when he saw how yellow Dingodile's normally green eyes were.

Immediately afterwards, Dingodile fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. Flames began to surround him, and he started turning orange, and grew wings.

Cortex did nothing but watch him in horror. He backed away, his eyes widening, and grabbed a walkie-talkie. "N-N. GIN...?" he whispered.

Dingodile slowly looked down at himself, then turned to Cortex. "WHAT...HAVE...YOU...DONE TO ME?" he growled.

Cortex was too shocked to say anything. "I—I don't know!" he stuttered, but that apparently wasn't the answer Dingodile was looking for.

"I'LL...GET YOU FOR THIS!" Dingodile hissed at him, but then he fell unconscious and hit the ground.

Cortex remained silent, his heart beating like a drum. "N. Gin...? Can you get in here?" he whispered into the walkie-talkie.

There was still no answer back.

His eyes shifted to the door, then at Dingodile. He looked closely and him, when he silenced himself instantly, knowing that he was still alive. Cortex gulped, and saw the reason why everyone was scared to be tested on his new laser. He also saw a reason why he had to get the heck outta there before he was ripped to shreds.

Cortex slowly backed away from the creature, which had a resemblance somewhat towards a firebird, as it slowly rose back up on his feet. The creature rubbed his head, groaning, then noticed that Cortex was slowly tip-toeing to the nearest exit.

Dingodile looked at him, puzzled. "What did you do—" he began, but stopped when he noticed he had grown wings. He looked at them in shock, and instantly knew the reason why Cortex was repeatedly whacking the door, panicking.

"N. GIN!" he screamed. "N. GIN HELP ME!"

"_YOU!" _Dingodile growled. Cortex gasped when he saw him stomping towards him, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"N. GIN!" Cortex screeched even louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming...SHEESH!" a voice called out in the distance.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dingodile screamed, flying up into the air. He flew right up to the glass window that had separated him from Cortex, and punched it as hard as he could. It shattered into pieces, and Cortex had to cover himself to avoid the glass flying everywhere.

When he uncovered himself, there was Dingodile, right in front of him. Cortex had never screamed so loud in his life, and just when he thought he'd be dead, then door swung open.

"WHAT is your DEAL—?" N. Gin said, but before he could say anything else, he saw Dingodile. "WHAT THE—" he began, but Cortex shoved him out the door and ran out himself. He slammed the door shut and locked it, then sighed with relief. He and N. Gin both jumped, though, when a couple of dents appeared on it.

"_CORTEX!"_ a voice growled behind the door. Cortex jumped right into N. Gin's arms.

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU _DO?_" N. Gin whispered.

"I've created a MONSTER..." Cortex whispered back.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard he tried, Dingodile could not get the door open. He growled, then looked up at the ceiling. <em>All windows.<em> He had an idea, then flew up to those windows and broke right through it. He landed on the roof of Cortex's lair, and took a while examining himself, and what the laser did to him.

"I'll get you for this..." he muttered to himself. He kept himself angry to keep himself from crying. To him, he was never going to be his normal self again.

Unless...

Dingodile slowly looked at his claws and new wings, and thought something to himself. Cortex may have completely ruined his life, but he had also given him a gift at the same time. He needed some time to figure out just what knew abilities he had, and how to use them.

The firebird creature chuckled evilly to himself, and said, "Actually, in this way, I _CAN_ be in control..." He planned to get rid of those meddling bandicoots all by himself with these new powers and abilities, then get revenge on Cortex for taking advantage of him.

"You just made a BIG mistake, Cortex..." Dingodile said, even though no one was around to hear him. "You may not know it, but you've created something FAR worse than you can even IMAGINE..." Grinning deviously, he flew off into the sky.

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of this!" he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So whaddaya think? Pretty AWESOME, right? This is my idea of a new Crash Bandicoot Game, and since Dingodile is my favorite character, I wanted him to be the main enemy. Also, why does he want to work for that retard Cortex anyway? So, of course, I had him turn against him. *smirks* <strong>

**Dingodile: Review, or you'll be my FIRST victim! *laughs maniacally***

**Me: *smacks him* Stop scaring the readers! Do what he says, though, please! Oh, and if you guys want to check out what Dingodile looked like as the firebird creature, go to deviantart and search firebird-mutation.**


End file.
